Sexy Jujitsu
by Skitter160
Summary: Guess who learns to use Naruto's sexy jujitsu. GAARA! And who does he use it on? Rock Lee of course! I really suck at descripitons but this is a good read for fan girls  Both characters are a little oc. sorry I did my best...It's my first so please review
1. Chapter 1

Sexy Jujitsu 

Disclaimer: Characters and world property of Masashi Kimshimoto or this would so be happening or they'd be together at least.

Author Skitter 160: Hi this like my favorite story ever. Of course you're thinking it's because I wrote it. Well a little okay but otherwise it's just so cute! (Jumping up and down squealing like crazy)I can't resist the cute! Can you?

"There you've got it now Gaara." Naruto exclaimed as Gaara performed Naruto's sexy jujitsu.

Changing back Gaara bowed, "Thank you." and left. Since then Gaara had been perfecting the move to suite his needs.

Flashback:  
Naruto used the sexy jujitsu to escape, Gaara who happened to see it was struck with an idea. Later catching up with Naruto he asked, "Will you teach me this sexy jujitsu of yours?"

"Uh, okay." 'That's not what I expected from Gaara.' "But I'm not sure it would be of any use to you." Naruto warned.

"No, no it has a perfect use." Gaara assured him with a glint in his eyes.

"Okay." Naruto didn't ask, he didn't want to know. "So let's get started.

That was about a week ago. After a week Gaara had it down. It only took so long because of Naruto's missions and time management skills or lack there of.

Yesterday: Gaara had finished perfecting the sexy jujitsu and so he began timing how long he could stay that way. He had gotten to about twelve hours. After reaching this long Gaara started his plan. His female form perfected Gaara needed clothes. So taking some of Temari's he went shopping. While out:

"Gaara!" Temari yelled seeing him wearing her clothes.  
Gaara stopped. 'Caught.' Finishing his purchases he then turned to his sister, glaring.

"Don't even try it. What are you doing?" Temari demanded

Gaara just glared at her and walked off. Temari let him be sighing behind him. 'Phase two complete. Tomorrow phase three.' On the way home Gaara walked by Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. They were talking about a mission they had just completed.

'What is he doing?' Naruto thought. He decided against saying anything. 'Just seeing Gaara use my jujitsu is enough.' Naruto thought as he admired Gaara's sexy jujitsu form. It gave him long fiery hair, a curvy body, nice breasts and a cute face. So altogether HOT!

The next day Gaara used the jujitsu again but this time he dressed in an emerald green dress like Sakura wears and headed out. 'Now where to look?' Gaara made his way around the village looking for someone. Coming across Lee, Neji, and Tenten. He smiled a little (of course only in his mind). Going towards them he sunk into the role of looking worried and playing damsel in distress. "Could you help me?" Gaara asked them.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked, falling for it.

"My cat's stuck in a tree." Gaara lied. 'Is it working?'

"No problem, miss." Lee gave her a thumbs up in his classic pose.

"Oh thank you." Gaara sounded genuinely pleased. "I'll lead the way." Gaara started off towards a deserted tree behind the ramen shop down the hill.

"Okay, where's the kitty?" Lee looked up the tree.

"There is no cat." Gaara grinned. Lee turned around in that instant Gaara grabbed his wrists pinning him to the tree. Lee's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something. Before Lee could say anything Gaara smothered his mouth with his own.

Lee tried to raise his arms to push her off but the girl was stronger. Realizing defeat he relaxed. A tongue enters his mouth exploring it. Lee found himself melting into the kiss, his own tongue battling with the foreigner, exploring its source.

Gaara pulled away for air. 'I thought he would fight it more.' Gaara turned back gazing into Lee's eyes, misty with pleasure.

"Who are you?" Lee asked breathlessly. Lee looked into her beautiful face with flaming red hair and killer green eyes. She just kissed him again pushing the question out of his mind. 'I know!'

Gaara felt himself losing control of the jujitsu. 'So in these conditions I can't last long.' Pulling away Gaara let go.

"What's wrong?" Lee touched her shoulder.

An intoxication swept through Gaara at Lee's touch. It took every ounce of restraint not to turn around and jump him. "No. I shouldn't have tricked you."

"It's okay. You're shy." Lee wrapped an arm over her shoulder and put his face next to hers.

"You don't know the half of it." Gaara confided placing a hand on Lee's.

Lee kissed her cheek. "That's what you think,"

'Does he know?'

"Gaara." Lee held him tight moving to stand before him.

Gaara transformed from the shock. 'He knew!? How?' Gaara was awoken from his shock by soft lips upon his. Soft, warm, intoxicating lips. He melted into it wrapping an arm around Lee's waist and entangling the other in his bowled hair, it was soft. Lee tongue begged for entrance. Gaara held out as long as he could teasing and torturing Lee.

Pulling back Lee took a gasp of air and dove back in. Lee found his arms moving with a life of their own tangling in Gaara's hair. He felt Gaara's hand moving along his chest, lifting up his shirt. Lee pulled back and shook his head. "That's too fast."

"Sorry. I'll slow down." Gaara pulled away and took Lee's hand. "I purpose a date." Lee nodded. "Tomorrow then?" Lee nodded. "We'll meet here around nine." Lee nodded smiling. "You should get back." They shared a passionate kiss before Lee made his way up the hill.

"What did she want?" Neji asked upon Lee's return. 'He's seems to blushing.'

"Uh, well..." Lee trailed off blushing.

"Was her cat okay?" Tenten asked. 'Like there was ever really a cat. I saw that look.'

"Uh, yeah." Lee lied. "Plus I've got date."

"I told you!" Tenten jabbed her finger in Neji's face.

Flashback:  
"So what were we talking about?" Neji asked looking after Lee.

"She soooo has alternative motives." Tenten smiled.

"What do you mean?" Neji demanded turning to her.

"Are you blind?! Didn't you see the look in that girl's eyes." Tenten addressed.

"What look?" Neji asked totally out of his comfort zone. Trying to understand women, to him it's harder than liking Hinata's side of the family.

"Oh, come on! It was obvious!" Tenten stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "She totally likes Lee. I bet the cat was for cover."

"You mean..." It was sinking in and Tenten nodded. "So she just wanted to talk to him." Tenten nodded again. 'That's my Lee you're messing with!' "I should go save him." Neji went to move.

Tenten blocked him. "Save him? Lee was totally into her too. You must not be able to much when it comes to these things huh?"

"Lee was..." Neji stopped. 'No, Tenten must be wrong. Yeah that's it.' "I bet you are wrong."

"We'll see." Tenten smiled. It was a few minutes before they saw Lee coming. "Here he comes."

Now:  
"A date?" Neji asked looking surprised, Lee just nodded blushing more.

"What's her name? I don't recognize her." Tenten asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Lee lied again. 'What should I call him in that form? Will he even use that form anymore?'

"She didn't tell you?" Neji asked shocked. 'That-That woman stole him away without even giving her name!' Neji thought hatefully.

"Yes, I forgot." Gaara snuck up behind Lee. "I'm Kaze."

"That's a lovely name." Tenten swooned over her hair, touching it. "What lovely hair." Tenten played with it a little. Tenten's voice turned mincing as she whispered so only Kaze would hear. "Don't hurt him." Letting go of her hair she grabbed Neji and asked. "You want to talk to Lee right?" Tenten drug Neji off. "Let's go shopping."

"Kaze, eh? Are you going to use this form then?" Lee asked

"I don't have much choice do I?" Gaara said flatly. Gaara kissed his cheek. "I've got to get ready. See you tomorrow." Gaara whispered in his ear. Arriving home he changed back. 'I'd better get some more clothes if I'm going to play a girl.'


	2. Chapter 2

Sexy Jujitsu 

Disclaimer: Characters and world property of Masashi Kimshimoto or this wouldn't be necessary

Author Skitter 160: Hello again! I'm glad you're reading this, now onto the story! (Jumping for joy)

"What are you doing with girl's clothes?" Gaara's brother Kankuro asked only to receive a death glare, shutting him up. Temari walked in. "What's with Gaara?" He asked her.

Temari looked at the confused Kankuro then at Gaara who was holding his girl's clothes on his arm. She shrugged. "Uh, Gaara." He looked at her. Temari took a stab in the dark. "Are you by any chance in love?"

'Love? What a foreign concept.' "No." Gaara said flatly, though his cheeks turned a little pink.

"Okay." Temari gave Kankuro a look. "Well Naruto's here."

Gaara met Naruto at the door. "Come in. We'll go to my room." Gaara led him to his room closing the door.

"Uh, Gaara by any chance is it you, Neji and Tenten keep telling everyone about? They say a beautiful red head asked Lee out." Gaara nodded. "So are you like in love or something?" Naruto asked.

"No." Gaara said a little pink. 'As if I could love.'

Kankuro and Temari stood listening at the door. 'Lee? Asked out? Bushy Brows?' Losing control of their chakra.

"You might as well come in now." Gaara said to the door. Kankuro and Temari entered the room. Gaara glared at them.

"You have a date with that-that bushy brows?" Temari demanded.

"I'll kill him." Kankuro raged.

"Yes, so Temari, me and you need to go shopping." Gaara growled. "Anything else Naruto?" Gaara asked looking back at him.

"Yeah, don't hurt him." Naruto warned . " And let me help you choose."

After Gaara transformed the three went shopping. Gaara tried on many different things. "Try this." Naruto handed him a black dress with a wrap look with emerald stitching. Gaara emerged the sleeves a little long the dress to his knees the sleeves an inch or two past the dress. Boy or girl Gaara looked cute. "That's perfect for your first date."

"I think not. This." Temari held up an emerald dress like Sakura's with black as the second color. "A pair of black pants too, and you'll be perfect for a first date. Don't go dressy until you have a reason." Temari grabbed a small black back pack to put Gaara's normal clothes in.

"Yeah you're right." Naruto agreed, after the purchases Naruto left.

Clothes chosen Gaara went home to soak in the tub.

Lee was excited. Attacking his closet for an outfit. Finally having chosen an outfit Lee fell back on his bed cuddling with his pillow. 'Should I really be okay with this we're both guys?' Lee thought of what his Sensei would say. 'Love comes in many forms.' And felt better. 'Gaara...' Lee drifted off to sleep.

At eight thirty the next morning Gaara stood waiting for Lee. His red hair down and his dress complementing his curves.

"Kaze!" Lee came running down the hill. He wore a green shot sleeve shirt with a black dragon and a pair of black pants the orange braces still on. It was eight forty-five. "How long have you been here?" Lee asked reaching Gaara.

"Not long." Gaara lied.

"You look beautiful." Lee said looking Gaara over turning redder the farther down he went.'I'm nervous.' Lee stared at his feet.

"Let's go for a walk in the woods." Lee blushed. "That way you can..."

'How considerate.' Gaara took his hand. "Let's go." Lee lead Gaara into the forest. A serene feeling to the atmosphere, walking in silence enjoying the serene scenery and each other's company. Reaching an opening next to the stream. "Does anyone else know about this place?" Gaara asked Lee taking off his bag.

"Not that I know of." Lee sat down in front of the stream.

"Good." Gaara transformed and started to change, removing the dress.

Lee squealed turning around quickly. "Gaara!" He scolded.

"Oh." Gaara quickly finished changing. "I'm done."

Lee turned back around taking off his sandals. Gaara sat down next to him. "How do you like the village?"

"It's okay." Gaara's thoughts were a jumble of feelings. "Here. You... I like." It made him want to stab his brain. He kept himself in control Lee's toes played in the soft grass. Gaara took off his sandals too. "Hmm." Gaara allowed his pale toes to touch the grass. It was cool and soft. "It's weird." Gaara stated.

"Haven't you ever walked barefoot before?" Lee looked at Gaara cutely, not that he knew it. Gaara shook his head. 'Oh yeah he lives in the desert.' "What do you think?"

"It's... I like it." Gaara stole a kiss then laid back, his head only a few inches from the stream. "It would be nice to eat lunch here." Gaara had to force it out for its sweetness.

Lee laid back snuggling up to Gaara blushing as he touched him, positioning himself with his head on Gaara's shoulder. "I was going to say that."

Gaara sort of grinned, and for once it didn't mean death. Instead it was a soft sweet smile. They stayed like that talking in soft voices so no one could hear if they passed by for some reason.

Lee's stomach growled. "I bet it's around noon. Do you want to get some ramen?" Lee sat up stretching on his knees.

"That's okay, Temari packed bentos." Gaara frowned sitting up. "Oh yeah my 'siblings' know."

"How?" Lee blushed.

"They overheard me telling Naruto." Seeing Lee's face he decided to save Lee the trouble of asking. "Naruto taught me the sexy jujitsu, so he knew it was me everyone was talking about. He just wanted to confirm it."

"Oh." Lee's voice rose a little as it sunk in and color flooded his face.

"It's okay there's nothing for them to say," Gaara was trying to comfort the embarrassed Lee, but he started to sniffle. Gaara didn't notice. "it's not like we're together, it's just a date." It slammed into him cutting through him like a knife.

Lee sat back between his legs like a fallen angel, sniffling as a tear rolled down his cheek. "We aren't?" Tears started to stream down his red cheeks, his lips pouting. He tried to use his fists to rub away the tears.

Gaara had to fight the urge to jump him because he looked so adorable. Gaara pulled him close. Squirming in Gaara's arms Lee started to push him away. "It's okay." Gaara's warm breath caressed his ear. Lee relaxed a little at Gaara's insurance. "I just haven't asked yet."

Lee's heart skipped a beat. "R-really?" Lee's voice a low whisper, his eyes big and teary.

"So" Gaara held Lee an arm's length away to look into his eyes. He whispered softly. "will you be my boyfriend?" Gaara felt his cheeks warming up.

"R-really?" Lee could see Gaara blushing. "Yes." Lee ventured a kiss but to embarrassed just hugged him instead.

"So am I to act as a girl the whole time?" Gaara whispered.

"Um..." Lee blushed looking cutely shy.

"It's okay. Just let me know when you're ready to be open about it." 'What's wrong with me? Why do I care what he wants?' Gaara's mind screamed at him only to be bitch slapped by his small forming heart. Gaara tenderly kissed away Lee▓s stray tears, licking the trails that went down his cheeks. "So are you hungry?" Lee nodded. Gaara grabbed the backpack and began rummaging through it. Lee let him go and sat back on his legs. "Next time I'll bring your favorites. Temari won't mind she loves to cook. For some odd reason."

"No." Gaara looked up at him a little hurt. "I'll cook your favorites." Lee smiled and Gaara no longer cared if Temari ever cooked for him again. "I'm a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself." Lee grinned proudly.

"I believe you." Gaara handed him his bento their hands brushing. 'What's this feeling?'

"Let's eat!" Lee opened the bento to heart shaped rice giggling. 'Temari definitely knows.'

"What do you want to do after we eat?" Gaara asked taking a bite.

"Well there's a good movie or two at the theater. Why don't you pick one and we'll go." Lee suggested. 'A theater's dark so...'

"All right. Let me change." Gaara grabbed the backpack and disappeared into the trees.

Lee finished his lunch quickly. Coming back Gaara finished his too. Once finished with lunch and the bentos were returned to the backpack they made their way to the theater. Everyone was so surprised to see Lee walking around with such a knock out. In the theater they sat there talking during the previews. They were the center of everyone else's talking, until the lights dimmed and the movie started.


	3. Chapter 3

Sexy Jujitsu 

Disclaimer: Characters and world property of Masashi Kimshimoto or this wouldn't be

Author Skitter 160

"Gaara, where have you been?" Temari demanded as he walked through the door rather late for him to just be coming in.

"Out." He walked to his room and closed the door. Flopping on the bed he relived the night.

FLASHBACK:

During the movie Gaara held Lee's hand. The movie was okay, not violent enough for him though. Lee loved it smiling and laughing. When they walked out of the theater they noticed it was getting dark.

"What do you want to do, Kaze?" Lee asked turning to face her as they walked out.

"I feel like stargazing." Kaze said dreamily looking at the sky.

"I know the perfect spot." Lee smiled taking her hand.

"I didn't mean..." Kaze started only to be silenced by a look from Lee. He lead her to the school, which had a clear view of the sky.

"The roof will be perfect." Lee explained as they jumped up there from a tree.

On the roof Gaara transformed changing while Lee looked away. Laying down they stared up at the stars. Lee positioned himself next to Gaara laying his head on his shoulder. Looking up at the stars he reflected on the beauty of the full moon and the twinkling stars.

After a few minutes Lee moved restlessly. "This is boring." Lee stated.

"Hmph!" Gaara sounded insulted.

"I'd rather look at something that changes." Lee explained.

"For example?" Gaara looked over at him.

"Like you." Lee looked down blushing. Lee sat up and bending down over Gaara looking into his eyes. Gaara blushed a little lifting his head to kiss him. Gaara pulled him down on top of him, then rolled so he was on top. Kissing Lee's neck tenderly.

Lee laid there an arm thrown over Gaara's back his other arm laying next to his head. "The moon looks beautiful." Lee said dreamily. Gaara stopped his assault on Lee's neck he snuggled up to him looking up at the moon too.

"Do you have plans this week?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah. I've got to train everyday with my team. But..." Lee smiled happily. "If you want I'll bring lunches to that clearing."

"Okay." Gaara thought a moment. "I'm planning a date this weekend."

"I can't let you, that's not fair." Lee whined.

"But I want to." Gaara assured him. Lee settled down only to sit up knocking Gaara off, making him grunt. "Gaara what do you want for lunch?" Lee asked looking at the disgruntled Gaara. "Oh, sorry."

Gaara laid back. "Anything's fine." 's long as you make it.'Gaara slapped himself mentally for the sappiness he was beginning to become accustomed to in his thoughts.

Lee laid back snuggling up to Gaara. "I never knew a date could be this much fun." Lee said nodding off. In a few minutes light snores issued from his mouth.

Gaara watched him sleep for awhile pondering the warm feeling he was getting. 'What is this sensation?' Gaara caressed Lee's cheek with his hand. 'He's so...angelic.' Gaara thought gathering him in his arms. 'I want this moment to last.' Gaara mentally slapped himself yet again. Taking Lee home, he climbed through his open window, he laid him in his bed. "Night." Kissing his cheek he left.

END FLASHBACK

'So what to do for the weekend?' Gaara thought about it all night before finally thinking up the perfect scenario.

The next morning Kankuro and Temari were surprised to find Gaara flipping through cookbooks, looking calmer but more likely to snap. "Oh, Temari." Gaara greeted her. "Can you teach me to cook?" He asked in his ever flat voice.

"What!?" Kankuro flipped.

"I take it your date went well." Temari commented ignoring his question. "So will there be another?"

"This weekend." Gaara didn't sound enthused but they knew better.

"So what are you planning to cook?" Temari went back to his question.

"I'm not sure yet." Gaara admitted. Temari spent the better part of the day teaching Gaara the basics of cooking. Looking at the clock Gaara noted it was almost noon. "I've got to go."

"But..." Temari was going to protest.

Glaring at her he left anyway making his way to the clearing he now considered his spot. Not being transformed he made sure not to be seen. He stood there for less than five minutes when he heard a rustle in the trees he looked up.

Lee jumped down holding two bentos. "Gaara." Lee seemed relieved to see him. "Here. I hope you like it." Gaara took the bento and sat down.

"How's training?" Gaara almost regretted asking seeing Lee's downcast look.

"Neji's being more sensitive than usual. He's yelling at me for no reason and it's getting on Tenten's nerves so she's testy. It was so horrible. I'm so glad you're here." Lee fell onto Gaara crying. 'No, be positive!' His mind demanded.

Gaara wrapped his arms around him as he cried. "It's okay... It's okay to cry." Gaara said knowing Lee needed to hear it.

Lee gasped, choking on his tears. 'I don't want him to see me like this.' "Gaara." Lee looked him in the eye a moment before kissing him tenderly for a moment, then went back to hugging him.

"What about Gai-Sensei?" Gaara tried knowing this should help if anything. It didn't.

"He got annoyed and yelled at us." Lee sniffled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying." Lee let Gaara go and sat down. Gaara sat down too. Lee started to use his fist to wipe away the stray tears.

'So cute...' Lee looked so adorable with his red cheeks and huge and watery eyes trying to dry his eyes with his fists. "Would it help if I came with you?" 'Good thing I brought girl's clothes incase.

Lee brightened then he saw the flaw. "But you're not a girl right now. They'll never let you join."

"That's okay." Gaara transformed. "I'll just watch. I'm going to change now." Gaara warned him, so Lee stood up turning around. A few minutes later the two were walking out. "Lee what are your favorite foods?"

"Why?" Lee asked as they left the clearing.

"I'm done." Lee turned back around. "So I can cook for you."

Lee smiled. "Let's eat." Effectively changing the subject and ending the conversation. After eating Kaze and Lee walked hand in hand out of the clearing to the training ground. Things went back to normal during training for Lee except for Neji's silent fuming. Kaze stayed and watched them until Gai-Sensei caught her and made her leave. So then she watched from the trees.

After training, which ended sometime just before sundown, Kaze and Lee walked home. "Night." Lee said as they reached his house. Kaze kissed him, forcing her tongue's way into his mouth. Lee's tongue received the foreigner graciously, dancing with them.

"Night." Kaze broke away leaving Lee breathless. Lee watched her until she was out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Sexy Jujitsu 

Disclaimer: Characters and world property of Masashi Kimshimoto or this wouldn't be necessary

Author Skitter 160: Hello again! I'm so happy you're reading this! Well be sure to let me know what you think. Anyway onto the story!

The week flew by rather quickly. Every lunch Lee snuck off to eat with Kaze (Gaara). All of the extra spare time Lee had was spent with Gaara. Taking walks through the village, in the woods, and along the river. Usually eating the clearing.

On Friday they had finished eating and were sitting in the clearing. 'Here's a chance.' Gaara leaned over and laid his head on Lee's lap looking up at him.

"Gaara?" Lee said questioningly. Instead of an answer eh felt Gaara's arm wrap around his neck pulling him down while he leaned up. "Ga..." Their tongues met in a twisted battle before their lips crashed together.

"Lee" Neji's voice sounded close by. Gaara quickly transformed back, not having changed into his regular clothes anyway, but didn't let go. Neji entered the clearing to see Lee, what looked like, all over Kaze. "Lee?" Neji blushed turning quickly. 'Ugh, my Lee! And they're all over each other.' "Well I was wanting to eat lunch with you. But seeing you're busy." Neji disappeared into the trees. He sounded upset. 'So he ditches us for this!'

Lee pulled back. "Gaara. You didn't need to upset him." Lee tried to be mad.

"Hmph!" Gaara licked his lips. "As if that's why."

"What do you mean?" Lee blushed.

"He likes you, and he's jealous." Gaara told him bluntly.

"Wha! No. Neji doesn't like me!" Lee cried.

"So humble." Gaara pulled him into another kiss. Letting him go he licked his lips, enjoying the flavor. "Tomorrow meet me by that tree at ten. I have tomorrow all planned out."

"Really. Care to enlighten me?"

"It's a surprise." The rest of the day wore on slowly as Lee continued his training and Gaara planned.

The next morning Gaara got up early taking a shower. Getting ready he put on the black dress, a silver anklet and chain as adornments. Styling his long red hair up in a bun with chopsticks. The black backpack on his back, nearly barefoot in thin sandals. He was out by the tree at nine thirty.

"Kaze. You're early." A voice from the tree called.

"Lee?" Kaze sounded surprised.

Lee jumped down from the tree. He wore blue jeans and a sleeveless green shirt with a black outline of a panda. His leg weights hidden by his jeans.

"That's a good look." Kaze purred wrapping her around his neck.

"No." Lee blushed giving her a look over. "You look amazing." Lee kissed her. "So where to?"

"Follow me." Kaze led Lee towards the woods. "Close your eyes." Lee did as she said and followed her as she drug him along. "Go ahead and open them."

Opening his eyes Lee saw a romantic picnic brunch. "Did you cook all this?" Lee asked seeing how proud Kaze looked.

Kaze nodded. "I'm going to change real quick." Kaze disappeared into the woods, emerging a minute later wearing jeans under the dress.

Lee was sitting waiting, seeing Gaara he let out a whistle. 'He's so cute!'

Gaara blushed. "Oh come on. I know I looked better as a girl."

"No, no!" Lee protested making Gaara turn redder.

"The food's getting cold." Gaara said shyly sitting down. They ate talking about anything and everything. "It's only noon." Gaara noted looking to the sky. Lee nodded. "Well the movies in an hour." Gaara leaned back against a tree. Lee watched him as he closed his eyes in thought. 'I feel so...peaceful.'

Lee laid back on the grass. "That was delicious."

"Well, I'm sure Temari's is probably better but it was okay."

"No. Yours was better by far." Lee assured him. There was a long silence. "Do you want ice cream?"

"Huh?" Gaara looked at him.

"I feel like I should do something for you. So let's get ice cream." Lee sat up.

"Sure." Gaara transformed leaving the jeans on. "Let's go." They held hands on the way. Making their way to the movie as they ate. It was a great movie, it ended around three.

"Kaze..." Lee turned to her as they walked out of the theater.

"Hm?"

"I have to train tomorrow, so let's spend the rest of the day together."

"I planned on it." Kaze smiled. 'This feeling...'

"Let's go to your house." Lee suggested.

Kaze gave him a funny look. "Why?"

"I haven't asked permission to date you yet."

"You're...sweet." Kaze said for lack of a better word.

"No, I'm not." Lee blushed. Kaze leaned over kissing her cheek.

"Alright, but I'm going now. Come in about fifteen minutes. I need to prepare for company." Kaze winked.

'He's different in that form.' Lee thought as the girly Kaze left, to turn into the brooding Gaara. Lee didn't even watch her leave, but every other head was turned. 'I wonder what I should do while I wait?' Lee saw Naruto walking towards him. "Hey Naruto!" Lee cried.

"Hey Lee." Naruto stopped to talk. "It seems everyone's jealous of your 'girlfriend' there." Naruto said looking around at all the turned heads.

"Oh." Lee blushed. As soon as Kaze was out of sight contemptuous glares were upon him.

"So are things ok?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Yeah, why?" Lee felt a stab of worry.

"Oh don't worry!" Naruto assured him seeing it in his eyes. "It's just you're my friend and this is your first 'girlfriend' and all."

"Oh." Lee realized why Naruto was worried. Gaara had at one point almost killed him. "Don't worry, she's sweet, well in her own way. She even made me brunch."

'Gaara can cook? What he cooked for Lee?' "I see. I'm worried for nothing. But I'm more worried about Neji."

"Why?" Lee asked confused.

"Well who knows what the jealous are capable of?" Naruto asked.

"Jealous?" Lee remembered Gaara telling him the same thing. 'Could he want Kaze?'

Naruto saw what he was thinking. "Wrong. Neji wants you, not Kaze."

"Me?" Lee blushed. 'No, Neji is my rival and teammate.' Lee refused to believe Neji could like him. "No, no Neji couldn't like me."

"Whatever. I can tell you won't believe me." Naruto saw Sakura and Hinata walking up the hill. "I've got to go." Naruto ran over to them.

"H-Hi." Hinata bashfully greeted him.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sakura demanded.

"Um Hinata." Naruto ignored Sakura.

Hinata started to turn red. 'He's talking to me.' Hinata listened.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out with" 'I can't do it.' "Sasuke?" Naruto felt angry at himself.

"What?!" Sakura yelled. Lee turned to look at them on his way past.

"Um...um" Hinata was a little surprised. "But what would Sasuke see in me?" Hinata whispered to herself.

"Lots." Naruto answered over hearing her. "You're smart, pretty, gentle,"

Sakura started to understand. 'So that's it!'

"kind, and determined." Naruto smiled. 'Be mine.'

"Naruto, didn't mean to say Sasuke, Hinata." Naruto and Hinata opened their eyes wide. "He meant to ask you out for himself right?" Naruto blushed.

"R-r-really?" Hinata turned even redder. Naruto nodded.

"So I'll leave you two alone." Sakura started to walk away. "Call me later Hinata." With that she was gone.

"So are you free tomorrow?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded. "Then would you like to catch a movie?" Hinata nodded smiling. "We'll meet there around noon." Naruto kissed her cheek. "I'll see you then." With that he ran off.

Gaara was busy cleaning the living room a little, telling Kankuro and Temari. "Lee's coming over. Temari make some tea." Gaara moved back to his room and started tidying it up. There was a knock on the door.

Temari opened the door. "Come on in." Gaara came up behind her. "Follow Gaara to the living room. I'll go get the tea." Temari disappeared into the kitchen. Lee took a seat.

Kankuro glared at him dangerously, his voice just as dangerous. "Hello."

"Hello." Lee answered nervously. When Temari returned and sat down serving the tea. Lee bowed "I ask permission to date your younger brother?"

"Yes." Temari smiled warmly, giggling inside.

"No." Kankuro said flatly. Temari glared at him. You could hear a heart break in the silence. Gaara glared evilly almost losing control.

"I see." Lee's voice cracked, looking about ready to cry.

'Hmm.' Kankuro thought. Temari elbowed him in the gut. "Angh. You've passed." Lee looked up in surprise. "You may date Gaara. You have my permission." Kankuro consented and Gaara stopped glaring as intensely at him grabbing Lee's hand.

"Bring the tea to my room." Gaara demanded pulling Lee to his feet and drug him to his room.

Lee took in Gaara's room as they entered. A bed that looked unused, a desk with a notebook and pen, and a TV with a PS2 hooked up. "What do you want to do?" Lee asked a tear running down his cheek.

Gaara wiped it away with his sleeve. "Don't cry." 'I'll kill him.' Gaara thought.

"But I'm happy." Lee said. "Kankuro was testing us and we passed."

'Testing? Passed?' Gaara was finally getting it. "But still don't cry. I don't like it when you cry." Gaara placed a chaste kiss on Lee's lips as Temari entered the room.

Blushing she set the tea down on the desk. "Enjoy. I made some snacks too." With that she left.

Lee blushed as Gaara moved the tea. Lee picked his tea and took a sip. "It's good." Gaara nodded. "So can we play?" Lee pointed to the PS2.

"Yeah." Gaara pulled a box out from under the bed opening it revealing PS2 games. "What game?"

Lee set his tea down joined Gaara. "Hmm. How about Bleach?"

"Sure." Gaara got the game out putting it in. "You're first player." They sat down bringing the tea with them.

"Gaara..." Lee whined as Gaara lost intentionally. "Play like you mean it."

'Easier said than done. You're still a newbie.' "Fine." Gaara stopped holding back to discover Lee was a fast learner. "I lost." Gaara said rather surprised after the three rounds.

"But you tried." Lee said smiling. Leaning on Gaara's shoulder and picked another set of characters. "I've got something I have to do tomorrow, but I'll eat with you. By the way you get to cook." Lee smiled.

"Okay." Gaara secretly wondered what it was Lee had to do. "If I win this time you're making lunch." Gaara stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Sexy Jujitsu 

Disclaimer: Characters and world property of Masashi Kimshimoto or this wouldn't be necessary

Author Skitter 160

"Don't like cooking eh?" Lee laughed. "But if you lose?" Lee lifted his head tilting it to look at Gaara, stealing a quick kiss.

"I'll cook." Gaara's face showed his obvious distain. But he lost. "Damn."

"Well I should get going." Lee stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." Lee turned and walked to the door.

"Wait." Gaara trapped him at the door smothering him with his closeness. Tongues glided forth greeting, lips clashed like waves, and hungry hands roamed. Finding Lee's shirt Gaara started to lift it up tracing Lee's abs with his fingers, playing with a nipple.

Knock.

They jumped. And moved from the door, Lee quickly lowering his shirt.

"Gaara, Naruto's on the phone." Temari called.

"Thanks." Gaara replied hugging Lee. "Bye." Gaara gave him a chaste kiss and Lee left. Watching Lee leave Gaara felt a longing. 'What's this feeling?'

On his way home Lee stopped and bought some materials and a pattern for what he would be working on. The next day was spent making and completing the project. 'Good thing Gaara's making lunch.' Lee thought as he finished near noon. 'Better get going.'

Gaara sat waiting in the cute black dress again. Lunch set out and waiting. Lee showed up after a few minutes holding a box with a red bow.

"Here." Lee handed him the box sitting down in his jeans shorts and green shorts.

"For me?" Gaara asked flustered having never really gotten gifts. Gaara opened the box. Inside was a teddy bear apparently homemade, the same color as his eyes, around its neck was a white ribbon. "Why?"

"I just..." Gaara hugged the teddy, it looked so cute. "I wanted to."

"Thank you." There was a note in the box but Gaara ignored it for now. Putting the teddy back so it didn't get dirty. They spent the rest of the day together lounging around.

The next day things went back into routine. Lee trained, ditching his team to eat lunch with Gaara. It was peaceful. Gaara's head rested on Lee's lap.

"Lee." Neji called to them from the edge of the clearing not able to see them. Gaara quickly transformed. "Gai-Sensei wishes to see us in twenty minutes." With that he left.

Gaara pulled Lee into a kiss, tongues intertwining midair, lips touching faintly. Pulling back Gaara sat up. "You should go. Neji's waiting outside the woods."

"Okay." Lee kissed Gaara gently and left.

"Lee!" Tenten blushed seeing him. "We thought you would be a little longer."

'So the time was for me. I see Neji's informed her too.' Lee turned as an arm found its way over his shoulder. "Gai-Sensei!" Lee jumped blushing a little.

"We'll talk later." Sensei whispered in his ear squeezing his shoulder. "Well we have a B class mission today. Apparently Neji complained about not getting tougher missions after the exams."

"So what's the mission?" Tenten demanded.

"We are to escort the sand ninjas back to the Land of Sand, as our village's representatives."

'What!?' It all came crashing down, everything he held dear. "Why?" Lee flung off Sensei's arm and looked at him unbelieving.

"Apparently Gaara wants to leave. He wrote a request to the Hokage." Neji patted Lee's shoulder. "We leave in two days." 'You're mine Lee!'

Lee felt the world falling around him as he ran. All the while thinking. 'He's leaving! He's leaving!' He didn't know where, the village flashed by him as he ran. Faster and faster circling the village three times. When he finally regained his senses he was standing before Naruto's door. Wobbling, everything started to go black.

On the way home Kaze felt something whiz by her. Passing Naruto's house she saw Lee standing there on wobbly legs about to fall. She rushed over catching him just before he fell. "What happened to you?" Kaze said under her breath. Carrying Lee bridal style she took him to her house.

"What happened?" Temari asked opening the door to Kaze holding an unconscious Lee.

"I don't know." Kaze took Lee to her room laying him down on the bed quickly transforming and checking to see if Lee had a fever. 'He's warm but it's not from fever.' Gaara thought pulling the blanket up over him. Gaara stayed there by his side for about an hour or so. 'Why am I so distraught?'

Lee slowly opened his eyes. 'What happened?' Lee remembered. 'He's leaving!' Lee sat up with a jolt. There was a weight in his lap. Looking down he saw Gaara in his lap, not asleep but not awake. Lee leaned down engulfing Gaara in his arms.

"Lee." Gaara was roused from his spacing. "Are you okay?"

"Don't...Don't leave me." Lee allowed Gaara to sit up starting to sniffle. "Don't leave me." Tears started to run down his cheeks in a slow flood. Lee used his fists to try to rub them away.

'Leave? What would make him think...' Gaara took Lee in his arms. 'That's right this morning Temari was telling me about a request I supposedly wrote. I should have listened.' "Don't cry Lee. I won't leave you." 'I don't want to leave you.' Surprisingly not followed by a mental slap.

"But you are." Lee sobbed into Gaara's shoulder. "You're going home in two days!"

"I know, Temari told me this morning." Gaara held Lee an arms length away looking him in the eyes. "But I didn't write any request."

"You-you didn't?" Lee's tears slowed a little.

"If I wanted to go back I'd just go. As if I'd need an escort." Gaara reasoned and Lee nodded. "This is probably Neji's work."

"What?" Lee stopped crying.

"He could tell I wasn't a girl. He just needed to confirm it." Gaara kissed away Lee's stray tears.

"But why?" Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck.

"He's jealous." Gaara stated simply. Gaara positioned his lips between Lee's neck and shoulder planting tender kisses.

"Aaah!" Lee voiced his pain and pleasure in a surprised yell as Gaara bit down and started sucking. Lee's hands clutched Gaara's shirt, his head tilting to give Gaara more access. Gaara ha a hand pulling up Lee's shirt, the other tracing over the exposed skin. "Aaah!" Lee moaned.

"Gaara I heard something is Lee awake?" Temari's voice traveled trough the door as she slid it open. "I'm sorry, please continue." Temari slammed the door behind her, bright red. 'God Gaara, do you even know it he's okay?'

They sat frozen in position for a moment then quickly separated. Lee was bright red and Gaara a little pink, looking away.

"Um, what are we going to do?" Lee turned to face Gaara again.

"I'll explain to the Hokage that I want to stay and didn't write any request." Gaara looked Lee in the eye. "I won't leave." Lee jumped him knocking them to the floor with a thud. "Ufh," Gaara grunted. "You're kind of heavy." He teased.

Lee batted his eyelashes, brushing Gaara's lips briefly. "Am I really that heavy?" Lee asked rolling off.

"No." Gaara sat up pulling Lee to his knees his face in Gaara's chest. "So what happened?"

"Sensei told me we were to escort you back to your village. I"

"You bolted right?" Gaara finished.

Lee turned red hugging Gaara's middle nodding. "I think I ran around the village three times, I think, before ending up at Naruto's."

"So that was you that whizzed by me. At the speed you were going it's no wonder you passed out. I'm surprised you made it around three times at the speed you were going." Gaara chuckled. "Oh, you should let your team know where you are. Your Sensei is probably worried. Since they don't know."

"I want to tell them but I'm afraid." Gaara patted Lee's head. "What if Gai-Sensei..."

"Don't worry. You're like his son." Gaara comforted him. "He's understanding. And if he's the sensei you think he is then it won't matter." 'Well, it wouldn't if it weren't me.' Gaara thought. Lee kissed Gaara tenderly before standing up. "Go tell them you're fine. I'll handle the rest." Gaara smiled. 'I feel warm. Why?'

Lee stopped by Gai-Sensei's house but he wasn't there. So Lee checked everywhere else he could think of, finally running out of places he went home. "Sensei?" Gai-Sensei was sitting on his stairs, Lee approached cautiously.

"Where have you been?" Gai-Sensei threw his arms around him squeezing him tight. "Running off like that! I was worried."

"I'm sorry. I-I..." 'I can't yet.' "I had to talk to Gaara about it."

"I understand. But we need to talk." Gai-Sensei looked at him sternly. Lee unlocked his door letting his Sensei in. The place was pretty bare except for training equipment and some furniture, a couch, chair and table. Gai-Sensei sat down on the couch Lee sat down next to him. "Okay Lee, I'm not sure what to say but..." And so Gai-Sensei started 'the talk'.

A half hour later there was a knock on the door. 'Thank God!' "I'll get that hold on." A bright red Lee opened the door finding Kaze. "Kaze, thank God!" Lee cried. Lee pulled her in closing the door. Leading him down the short hall into the living room. "Show him." Lee motioned to Gai-Sensei sitting on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Sexy Jujitsu 

Disclaimer: Characters and world property of Masashi Kimshimoto or this wouldn't be necessary

Author Skitter 160: Enjoy! Please review to tell me how I did.

"You sure?" Kaze looked at Lee questioningly.

"What's this about? Is this her?" Gai-Sensei started to stand.

Kaze saw the desperation in Lee's eyes. Kaze disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Hi." A male voice issued from the smoke.

"Gaara?" Gai-Sensei fainted as the smoke cleared.

"So what made you decide?" Gaara asked not very curious.

"He was giving me 'the talk'." Lee turned red remembering. Gaara chuckled taking Lee in his arms. "No, not while Sensei's here!"

"He's unconscious, he'll never know." Gaara kissed Lee into submission. Melting into his arms Lee no longer struggled. "Now what were you saying?" Gaara teased. 'I feel...I feel happy.' Gaara lifted Lee onto him, wrapping Lee's legs around his waist.

"Shut up." Lee kissed Gaara in a sort of urgency. A minute later he jumped off as Sensei grunted. Lee blushed looking from Gaara to the couch, he nodded, Lee rushed over to the couch.

"Unh..." Gai-Sensei looked around, Lee was standing next to him a little red but concerned. Gaara was at his elbow. Sitting up he asked. "What's going on?" Lee jumped into an explanation, Gaara had a hand on his shoulder for support. "So you're telling me this girl you were seeing was really Gaara using sexy jujitsu?!" They nodded. 'But Gaara almost killed you. Why Lee?' Gai-Sensei looked from Lee to Gaara relieved when he saw the care in Gaara's eyes. 'If he hurts him again!' "So I gave you 'the talk' for nothing!" Gai-Sensei broke out laughing.

"It's not funny." Gaara state flatly.

'I can't believe my Lee can stand that.' Sensei thought.

"You wouldn't find it that way no, but you didn't hear the speech," Lee reasoned to a happy Gaara.

"Oh." Gaara moved in front of Gai-Sensei bowing. "May I date Lee?"

Lee turned bright red. Gai-Sensei was taken aback. 'He must be serious.' "Yes."

"Thank you." Gaara straightened smiling at Lee. 'I feel like I'm on air.'

"I approve of you relationship. I'm happy for you." Sensei stood up. "There's a mission coming up it could take a few days I'll brief the team on it tomorrow." Gai-Sensei left.

Gaara and Lee sat down on the couch, Lee snuggling up to Gaara. "Now you don't have to play Kaze anymore." Time passed quickly as they talked over suspected reactions. "You should get home, it's late." Lee yawned. Gaara left and Lee fell asleep on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Temari screamed as Gaara walked through the door.

"Wait." Kankuro noted the different aura surrounding Gaara. "Something good happen?"

"Huh?" Gaara just noticed them. "Oh."

"What happened?" Temari now demanded.

"We told Gai-Sensei so I don't have to play Kaze anymore." Gaara said walking off. Laying on the bed he curled up with his teddy, not to sleep, since he can't, but to go over what he was feeling. 'I feel liberated, on air, happy and excited.' Gaara couldn';t figure it out.

The next day at lunch Lee explained the mission to Gaara. "We're to escort a girl back to her village." Lee took a bite. "Then return. But the thing is there's a treasure she's carrying." Gaara nodded. "After I'm done here we leave." Lee looked at Gaara sadly as he finished is lunch.

Gaara nodded, then it sank in. Gaara took Lee into his arms kissing him tenderly. "I'll be waiting." Lee left and Gaara went home. 'Oh that note, I never read it.' Gaara got out the note unfolding it revealed a squirrel stationary. It read:

I hope you like your bear. It's up to you to name it. I spent all day making it so give it a good name. It's stuffed with love.

Let Youth Live!

Love, Rock Lee

Gaara shook his head smiling. Gaara remained happy for the rest of the day. Thoughts like 'He put love, Rock Lee.' and 'What should I name it?' By the end of the day the bear was named Akitoshi.

The whole time Lee was gone Temari noticed Gaara moping about and every time he was asked if he was okay he would reply with a flat answer. "Nothing."

Eating in the clearing one day Gaara sensed Lee fighting someone. Using his sand eye he tracked them down. Perched in a tree he observed a badly beaten, no, drunk Lee holding his own. Until the ninja landed a hit on Lee's chest knocking him into a tree. 'No one but me hurts my Lee!'

'Gaara...' Lee saw his boyfriend jump from the tree down in front of the ninja. Quickly defeating him nad about to kill him. "Don't!"

Gaara let the ninja go and he ran off. Gaara rushed to Lee. "Are you alright?" Placing one hand on Lee's cheek the other pulling off Lee's shirt to see if he was hurt. Seeing nothing wrong Gaara let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I'm glad you're not hurt." Gaara looked so relieved.

"I missed you!" 'I missed you so much!' Lee threw himself into Gaara's arms, feircly kissing him, his tongue exploring every cavern of Gaara's mouth afraid he had forgotten. Gaara's hands roamed over Lee's bareskin, playing with Lee's nipples. Trailing Lee's neck with wet kisses. Reaching Lee's nipples he encircled one with his mouth and began to suck.

Lee moaned almost pushing Gaara away. Sensing this Gaara stopped. "No! Don't stop." Lee whispered. Gaara started on the other nipple. Lee leaned back moaning. "Ga-Gaara." Lee called softly. Gaara began a slow decent with his tongue, leaving a wet trail down Lee's chest to his abs. Gaara hesitated before the top of his pants. "It's okay." Gaara pulled Lee's clothes off in one tug, revealing Lee's already erect shaft. Gaara teased him a little licking the tip, before taking the length into his mouth. Sucking, tasting, and enjoying. Lee leaned back moaning giving Gaara better access.

Gaara slipped a finger in, Lee gasped, then another. After the third finger Gaara released Lee's shaft and come shot every where. Licking it off of Lee's stomach he thrust his fingers in and out, in a slow rhythm. Lee cried from both the pleasure and pain.

"Enter me." Lee rasped through the tears. Undoing his pants, Gaara readied himself. ⌠Removing his fingers he thrust into Lee, leaning down over him kissing away his tears. Gaara had a hand pumping Lee while the other tangled in his hair. Gaara thrust in a slow steady rhythm until Lee was ready and picked up the pace.

"I'm going to come." Gaara went to pull out exhausted.

"No." Lee held him. "I want you in me." Gaara and Lee released together.

"I love you." Gaara whispered in Lee's ear before he passed out.

"Lee?!" Gai-Sensei and Neji caught Gaara as he pulled out.

"Go away." Gaara glared at them cutting through any defense they had left. Quickly Gaara covered Lee before collapsing beside him, exhausted. 'Love? Is this what it feels like?'

Lee woke up to find Gaara lying naked next to him and his shirt covering Lee. Remembering Lee bent over hugging and kissing him.

Gaara stirred. "Ah do you remember?" Lee nodded smiling, Gaara smiled back.

"I love you, too." Lee whispered in Gaara's ear licking it slightly.

"Then come away with me." Gaara whispered back.

"As long as I'm with you." Lee whispered back.

"Well then we should explain that to them." Gaara pointed to Gai-Sensei and Neji who were frozen in place.

"Uhm, Sensei" Lee started to explain looking over at the two who had been there since the two had passed out, they fainted.


End file.
